La fête
by Miaou21
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Alya! Nino et Marinette lui préparent une belle fête surprise. Que se passera-t-il lors de cette fameuse soirée? Suite de ma fanfic Heureux hasard


_Hey, je suis de retour! Comme prévu (ou promis), je débarque avec une nouvelle fanfic, qui est deja toute rédigée au niveau du plan. Plus qu'a écrire les chapitres! Elle sera surement moins longue que la première si je me fis au plan mais ça peut changer (on ne sait jamais!). J'espère qu,elle vous plaira tout autant que l'autre! Cette fanfic me sort un peu de ma zone de confort (vous comprendrez après pourquoi) alors j,ai hate de m'y remettre, question de voir comment je vais me débrouiller! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

Marinette ressassait. Elle repensait sans cesse à cette fameuse journée qui annonçait le début des vacances. Voilà maintenant trois jours que l'école s'était terminé et elle flottait toujours sur un nuage. Adrien. Et ses cadeaux. La plus belle journée de sa vie! Si on lui avait annoncé en début d'année qu'un échange de présents se ferait entre elle et Adrien, elle aurait ri aux éclats. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus envie de rire, juste de revivre cette journée.

A peine l'adolescente était rentrée qu'elle avait posé la boite sur son bureau, lui ayant trouvé une place de choix. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas utilisé, malgré les réprimandes de Tikki.

-Tu vas bien l'utiliser un moment ou l'autre, non? Ce n'est pas fait pour faire joli.

-Je sais Tikki mais je n'y peux rien, on dirait que je ne veux pas la casser.

Son kwami soupirait toujours avant de la laisser à sa contemplation. Quand aux macarons, elle en avait mangé deux par jours avant de les faire gouter à son père, qui affirmait ne rien avoir mangé de meilleur à ce jour. Elle avait gardé la boite, respirant de temps en temps le doux parfum sucré des pâtisseries maintenant portées disparues.

Allongée sur son lit, les rêveries de Marinette furent interrompues par le son d'une notification. Elle attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un texto provenant de Nino.

 _Nino : J'arrive au café dans 5 minutes._

 _Marinette : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas? Et pourquoi tu me le dis?_

 _Nino : Ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié. On a RDV pour parler de tu-sais-quoi…_

 _Marinette : C'est aujourd'hui? J'avais complètement oublié j'arrive!_

 _Nino : Tu ne changeras jamais x)_

L'adolescente lança son appareil sur le lit et couru vers son placard pour se changer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir en jogging rose et en tee-shirt manches courtes vert pomme. Elle dénicha un pull bleu royal, un jean bleu délavé et une paire de chaussettes noires et blanches. Elle enfila le tout en 10 secondes top chrono, reprit son téléphone, attrapa au vol sa sacoche, vérifia qu'elle avait assez de monnaie et descendit dans l'entrée. Elle mit son manteau gris, ses bottes marron clair et une écharpe blanche. L'air frais de dehors la réveilla complètement.

-On va à quel café? demanda Tikki qui avait entrouvert le sac de sa porteuse.

-Au café Francoeur. Nino sera là-bas et on va parler de l'anniversaire de Alya.

Eh oui, la fête de sa meilleure amie arrivait à grand pas. Dans six jours exactement. Elle et Nino avait prévu d'organiser une fête pour souligner les 14 ans de l'adolescente. Une fête surprise, bien évidemment.

Marinette courut pour attraper son bus et une fois arrivé, elle mourrait de chaud, malgré les températures très fraiches pour cette période de l'année. Nino l'attendait à l'intérieur, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante devant lui. La jeune styliste s'assit bruyamment en face de lui. Tout le monde se retourna dans leur direction.

-Doucement Mari, tout le monde te remarque.

-Encore désolée pour le retard! dit Marinette en enlevant son manteau.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera? demanda une jolie voix.

Marinette tourna tête et aperçut une jeune serveuse, blonde, la vingtaine, lui sourire. Selon le badge qu'elle portait, elle s'appelait Marie.

-Un chocolat chaud également! répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Très bien.

Elle s'éloigna.

-Bon, commença Nino. La fête est dans six jours. Dis-moi que tu as trouvé un lieu pour l'anniversaire?

-J'ai pensé que ce serait super sur le bateau de Luka! Enfin, dans le bateau, pas dehors.

-Pas mal! Tu lui a demandé?

-Oui! Et il est totalement d'accord. Il se propose aussi pour nous aider à décorer.

La conversation avec le guitariste fut mémorable. Marinette avait enchainé bafouillages sur bafouillages. Luka, pour la mettre en confiance, faisait des blagues, ce qui bien sûr, stressait encore plus la collégienne. Ce qui devait s'apparenter à une discussion de deux minutes avait finalement durer 15 minutes. Mais ça, Marinette ne s'en vanta pas auprès de son ami DJ, qui ne manquerait pas de faire des sous-entendus sur elle et Luka. Car non, Luka et elle, ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. Enfin, c'est ce que Marinette essayait de se convaincre. Car, s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, pourquoi rougissait-elle et faisait autant de cafouillages quand il était question du jeune adolescent. Certes, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'Adrien mais… ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait une chimie entre eux? Non,non,non! Elle aimait Adrien, elle en était sure. Ce n'était pas les preuves qui manquait

-Génial! Un coup de main ne sera pas de refus!

-Tu t'es occupé de la liste des invités?

-C'est allé plutôt vite : toute notre classe, Marc et maintenant Luka. Après, je ne sais pas s'ils vont tous venir, je vais envoyer un message à tout le monde ce soir.

-OK. J'ai déjà demandé à papa de faire des pâtisseries, des feuilletés et un gâteau d'anniversaire. On a aussi de quoi boire.

-Super. Donc maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer l'heure.

La serveuse revint avec le chocolat chaud. Dans les cuisines, un hurlement se fit entendre. La serveuse, ayant entendu son nom, couru pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. « Marie! Mais c'est pas vrai! T'as oublié au moins dix commandes aujourd'hui. C'est le troisième client qui se plaint que tu prends trop de temps. Si ça continues, ce soir, t'es viré! Pigé? ». On entendait les reproches du patron dans tout le café, ce qui en faisait se sentir mal à l'aise plus d'un.

-Donc, reprit Nino, on pourrait commencer la fête à 17h?

-Oui, pour la prolonger la soirée. Ce serait beau à voir! Il faudrait qu'on se voient 1h30 avant, histoire de tout bien décorer et que les invités arrivent un petit peu avant Alya aussi.

-Ouais! Donc, c'est bon? On a notre plan?

-Oui!

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, selon une chorégraphie bien complexe, mise en place par Nino.

-On peut savoir ce que vous célébrer? demanda une voix grave.

-Hey ! Salut mon pote! Tu fais quoi dans le coin?

Adrien. Évidemment! Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas.

-Mon « gorille » vient chercher un café. Je suis sorti de la voiture parce que je vous ai vu à travers la vitrine.

Il sourit à ses deux amis. Il portait autour de son cou l'écharpe que lui avait offert Marinette. Elle lui allait très bien, comme si elle avait été confectionnée pour être porté par lui uniquement.

-Alors, vous faisiez quoi?

-On parlait de la fête surprise pour Alya, intervint Marinette.

-Oh, c'est génial. Et c'est quand?

-Samedi.

-Je vais demander à mon père si je peux venir. Ce serait bien!

Le garde du corps d'Adrien arriva derrière lui, un gobelet en carton à la main. Il mit son autre main sur l'épaule du jeune mannequin, comme pour lui indiquer que la fête était finie et qu'il devait partir.

-Encore juste une seconde, s'il vous plait!

Tout en marmonnant, il hocha la tête et repartir vers sa voiture.

-Une dernière question, reprit Adrien, qui va être invité?

-Toute la classe, Marc et Luka, répondit Nino.

-La fête se déroule sur le bateau de Luka, précisa Marinette.

-D'accord! Dites, ça dérangerait si j'invitais quelqu'un de plus?

-Non, bien sûr, dit Nino avec entrain, à qui tu penses?

-Je vais d'abord demander à mon père si je peux venir, je vous en parlerais après. Je dois y aller ou mon chauffeur va venir me chercher et me tirer de force jusqu'à la voiture. À plus!

Et il partit, après un rapide signe de la main. Marinette était pensive. Qui Adrien voulait-il invité? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de connaissances hors du collège : il passait sa vie à la maison, sous les ordres de son père. Non, ce n'était quand même pas Lila ?! Rien que d'y penser, Marinette sentait le dégout lui chatouiller les narines. Cette peste n'avait plus mis les pieds à l'école depuis qu'elle s'était faite akumatisé. Non, Adrien ne pouvait pas parler d'elle. Alors, de qui s'agissait-il?

-Hé ho, Marinette-la-lune! Redescends avec moi!

-Hein quoi? Oui, je suis là.

-Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, un problème ma pote?

-Non tout va bien. À ton avis, de qui Adrien voulait parler?

-J'en sais rien.

Il plissa les yeux malicieusement avant de demander, l'air taquin :

-T'es jalouse?

-Hein? Moi jalouse? Mais non, tu te fais des films.

Il la fixa, un air blasé peint sur son visage.

-Je te dis que tout va bien. Bon, je vais y aller, je dois préparer le cadeau d'Alya, a plus Nino.

-Attends! Je rentre avec toi!

Il se leva, enfila son manteau et ils partirent payer à la caisse. Ils attendirent le bus, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Dans sa chambre, Adrien essayait de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait pour demander à son père pour aller à la fête de son amie.

-Ce n'est pas en restant coucher dans ton lit que tu vas y arriver, constata platement son kwami.

-Je ne sais pas commet lui expliquer, c'est totalement différent.

-C'est ça. En attendant, il me fait du camembert!

Adrien lui lança une tranche qu'il lui avait préparé, connaissant Plagg par cœur. Enfin, il se leva, plein d'aplomb et partit pour le bureau de son père. Il cogna et ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu le « Entrez. » de son père.

-C'est moi père, commença-t-il. Je voulais vous demander…

-Je t'écoute.

-Samedi, c'est l'anniversaire d'une amie et mes amis lui ont organiser une fête et j'aimerais savoir…

-Tu veux y aller?

-Oui.

-Je t'y autorise à une condition : ce sera ton garde du corps qui t'y conduira.

-Oh merci père!

Il le prit dans ses bras et retourna en courant dans sa chambre.

-Ton père te laisse beaucoup de liberté, tu ne trouves pas ça louche toi? dit Plagg, suspicieusement.

-Du moment que je peux y aller, peu m'importe!

Il prit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message à Nino.

 _Adrien : Mon père m'autorise à venir :)_

 _Nino : Sérieux? Cool!_

 _Nino : Et c'est qui que tu voulais inviter?_

 _Adrien : Tu verras :p_

-C'est vrai ça, moi aussi je veux savoir, marmonna Plagg la bouche pleine.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune politesse.

-Alors? Donne le nom, Adrien!

-Je vais demander à Kagami de m'y accompagner!

* * *

 _Luka et Kagami, et oui madame! D'habitude, je me contentais d'écrire sur les personnages dit principaux mais c'est juste impossible de ne pas les inclure, il y a beaucoup trop à dire sur eux! J'essaye, on verra bien ce que ça donnera! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pour reprendre ma meilleure amie. En tout cas, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce premier chapitre qui introduit l'histoire vous as plu! Laissez moi vos commentaires la-dessus!_

 _On si dit À plus dans le bus!_

 _Miaou21_


End file.
